Whitehorse Songfic by Taylor Swift
by booklover883
Summary: This is a songfic about Simon and Chloe. It's for Chlerek's though! ;  Trust me. This is my first FanFiction ever so i need feedback! Thanks, slight OOC


WHITE HORSE BY TAYLOR SWIFT

Hey, this is my first FanFiction so please review and tell me what you think! Also, Simon and Chloe were together (I hate it too but Chlerek fans listen!) but Simon cheated on Chloe and now won't leave her alone. Chlerek fans you'll like the end! Characters OOC

* * *

><p>"Simon! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as I shut the door, "Ugh." I flopped down on my bed that was across the room from Tori's.<p>

"Simon still groveling for forgiveness?" She asked, pulling an ear bud out and pausing her iPod.

"Yes! You would have thought that after a million times of saying that if he wants to cheat on me, go ahead, but don't expect me to forgive him. I wish that he would just get it through his thick skull that i'm not going to forgive him, ever." Simon had cheated on me with another girl from the safe house, Amber. Besides me, Tori, Derek, Simon, Andrew, and Amber, there was only one more person here, a boy named Ke-an.

"As you shouldn't, but if you want help…" Tori hinting with a familiar wicked gleam in her eye. I sat up, intrigued and suspicious.

"What do you have in mind partner?" I asked her with a southern drawl in my voice.

"Karaoke" She answered, I jumped off my bed and began squealing and grinning at her.

"Perfect! And I have the best song, you get Simon and Amber. I'll get Derek and Ke-an and the karaoke machine." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Any specific reason? Want some time with Wolf Boy?" I blushed and scrambled out of the room, headed towards the library where I knew Derek and Ke-an would be. I had admitted to Tori that I liked Derek when I found out Simon had cheated on me and Derek was so mad, he changed right in the kitchen into a sleek black wolf with penetrating green eyes.

I burst through the Library doors, "Derek! Ke-an!" I squealed. Derek came shooting out of the shadows with Ke-an on his heels. He pushed me behind him and searched the room for any threats. I tugged hesitantly on his arm.

"Um..Derek? There's nothing here," he turned and scowled at me.

"Then why did you squeal?" He demanded in a very Derek-like way.

"Guess what you, me, Ke-an, Tori, Simon, and Amber are going to do?" Derek had stiffened when I said Simon and Amber's name. I laid a calming hand on his arm as he looked at me through his eyelashes.

"What?"

"Karaoke!" I jumped up and down oblivious to Derek's horror-struck face and Ke-an laughing behind us. I spun around to face him, "You too mister! Now come on." I had a death grip on Derek and Ke-an's arms. They followed me into the living room where the T.V. was. I push Ke-an down on the chair and said, "Stay." Grabbing Derek's arm again I marched off to the closet.

"Um….Chloe? What are we getting?"

"The Karaoke machine, duh," I answered rolling my eyes at him. I opened the closet across from mine and Tori's room which we found held a Karaoke machine. I pointed at it then to Derek. He took the hint and grabbed the machine and we mad eour way back into the licing room. This time Tori, Simon, and Amber were in here too. Derek tensed at the sight of Simon who was cuddled up with Amber in one of the love seaats. Even when he tries to beg for forgiveness he still acts all puppy-love with her. Simon stared at Derek, who stared back. After we found Simon kissing Amber in his and Derek's room, Derek had moved out into the room directly next to mine and Tori's. They hadn't seen each other since. I pulled Derek over to the T.V. where he set down the machine. He went and sat down on the other love seat. I hooked up the machine and looked at Tori who was sitting in the seat next to Ke-an's.

"Tori, can you explain the rules why I get dressed for my first song and grab my iPod?" She nodded at me and I walked out, as I walked out I heard her say, "Alright, listen up people, and listen up good." I grinned to myself and walked upstairs. I had been thinking about this outfit ever since Tori told me her idea. I walked to my closet and thanked God that Tori had forced me to buy that white spaghetti strap summer dress the last time we went shopping. I pulled that on, then white sandals and let my hair down. My hair was back to it's strawberry blonde, it framed my face and I pulled back one side of it, putting in a white flower. Perfect. I said to myself. I grabbed my iPod and headed downstairs.

"Tori! Come and get my iPod, and only you can!" I shouted out once I was around the corner. Tori came out of the living room and ran over to me shoving a mike in my empty hand.

"What song, what song, what song?" She sang as she skipped up to me. Ever since we got here Tori had been a lot nicer to all of us, especially me.

"Shh…Derek will hear you!" I stage-whispered, "It's already up, take a look." I handed my iPod to her and she glanced at the song. She flashed a smile up at me.

"Perfect, don't forget to look at Fluffy at the end." I gave her a thumbs up and she skipped back into the living room. Fluffy was our secret name for Derek. I guess we would have to think of a new one after this.

"Alright everyone," I heard Tori say, I took this as my cue to turn on the mike and step up to the doorway, "Chloe's first song will be White Horse by Taylor Swift." She turned on the song and I began to sing outside the room.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out just when you need it too

As I pace back and forth all this time

'Cause I honestly believed in you; I started walking in the room, everyone's eyes on me.

Holding on, the days dragged on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale; I walked to the center of the room and turned to stare at Simon.

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's to late for you and your white horse to come around; He looked pained as I said this, good I was getting to him. I glanced at Tori who gave me two thumbs up and I continued.

Baby I was naïve

Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance

My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love

You had to fight to have the upper hand

I had so many dreams about you and me

Happy endings, now I know

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's to late for you and your white horse to come around

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale; I turned to look at Derek after this line.

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now; back to Simon

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late to catch me now

As the song dwindled out, everyone stared at me. I fidgeted, wondering if i was that bad. Suddenly Tori and Derek and Ke-an started clapping and I blushed and bowed. When I got back up from my bow I saw Simon standing in front of me looking angry.

"You don't mean that, you love me, you'll forgive me, you will." Simon said possessively grabbing my arms and pulling me toward him.

"D-d-derek," I whimpered and in an instant Simon was gone to be replaced by Derek with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, his eyes searching every part of my body, making sure I was okay, before turning angrily towards Simon who was locked in one of Tori's binding spells.

"What the hell was that? She's broken up with you, get over it." Derek was pissed, which was not helping.

"Derek," I said, moving in front of him, he looked down at me, "He still isn't convinced. I think we need to convince him more don't you?" I asked. I didn't know where my boldness was coming from but it was paying off. Derek looked down at me and grinned, his eyes full of want and lust.

"Yes, I think we do," and with that he picked me up to his level where I wrapped my legs around his waist and moving my lips towards his. In a second his lips were crushing down on mine, one of his hands was in my hair and the other under my legs, holding me up. My hands were knotted in his hair as he simultaneously pulled me closer to him, if that were even possible, and traced his tongue around my bottom lip, deepening the kiss. I opened my mouth immediately and began fighting him for dominance when someone cleared their throat loudly. I pulled back, breathless and grinned at Derek when I looked over to where the noise came from. Still wrapped around Derek, I twisted my head to see that Simon was out of Tori's binding spell and was looking dejectedly at me and Derek.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me, you want him." I turned back to Derek.

"I still don't think he got it," I stage-whispered to him.

"Nope," Derek said pulling my face towards his, just as our lips touched a simultaneous, "NO!" came from Tori, Ke-an, Simon, and Amber. I leaned my forehead against Derek's and grinned.

"Fluffy?" He whispered against my ear.

* * *

><p>By the way these songs and stories have nothing to do with each other.<p> 


End file.
